Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16300273-20130908075632
Obudziłam się ooło 7:00 rano. Ziewałam jak stary...Dosłownie mój ojciec ziewa niczym Paladux z planety Zek*... Wstałam z łózka całwkowicie nie ogarnieta. Musiałam je zaścielić... Zasady porządku i dobrego wychowania. Po chwili pobiegłam do łazienki. Załatwiłam się. Umyałm zęby i oczywiście dla poprawienia higieny wziełam szybki prysznic. Uczesałam moje rude włosy po czym usłyszałam gwizdy.Wyjrzałam przez okno w łazience czesząc moje włosy. Ktoś na mnie gwizdał... W sęsie podrywu lub w sęsie , że obciach. Sama nie wiem. Miałam pobiec sie przebrac gdy zadzwonił mój alarm , że trzeba wyruszać na misje przed lekcjami. Ile ja bym dała żeby byc normalną nastolatką.Miałam dostarczyć specjalną bakterię Doktorowi Pluesowi...Oczywiście mój dziwnie kamuflujący się statek mył gotowy , żeby polecieć na Marsa i schwytać bakterię o nazwie Dorbeto. Po 5 minutach wyleciałam. To by l zwykły dzień bronienia świata i dostarczanie próbówek.Kiedy wylądowałam na marsie. Po 15 minutach schywtałam moja bakterie włozyłam ja do buteleczki. Później wsiadłam na pokład mojego statku i poleciałam na ziemie do Australii...Zajeło mi to około 2 minut. Mój statek jest strasznie szybki jak się rozkręci. Doleciałam do labolatorium i przekazałam doktorowi Pluesowi barkerię Dorbeto. Dr.Plu: Dziękuje Scarlett za schwytanie tej dziwnej bakterii. Musze sprawdzić jakie ma właściwości i wykorzystać ją do roznych leków. Scr: Nie ma problemu. Teraz szybko musze wracać do Stanów bo zaraz zaczną sie lekcje. Do widzenia! Dr.Plu: Do zobaczenia! Po chwili znów usiadam za sterami mojego statku i wyleciałam do Stanów. Mineły 3 minuty i byłam przed blokiem. Poleciałam do bloku sie przebrać chwyciłam moje jeansy , i zielony opadający top oraz zólte baleriny. Po drodze chwyciłam sobie jabłko. Jedząc jabłko pobiegłam do Liceum. O 8.30 zaczynała sie lekcja chemii. A była 8. 20. Usiadlam pod salą do chemii. I dalje wcinałam jabłko. Po chwili koło mnie usiadli bliźniacy. Alx: Siemasz Scarlett! Co porabiasz? Arm:Cześć Scarlett! Ja oto samo pytam. Scr: Cześć wam... Nie widzicie? Jem jablko. Alx:Heh. Ale pytam co porabiałaś wcześniej. Minęło sie drugie śniadanie. I Pan przewodniczący Cię szukał. Arm: No pytał caly czas o Ciebię. Zamurowalo mnie. Od razu wiedziałam , że jest we mnie zakochany.Bylo to widać wczoraj. Po chwili powiedziałam. Scr: Wiecie chłopaki mam jedna ważną rzecz do zrobienia dajacie mi minutkę. Alx/Arm:Spoczko. Po chwili wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi pokoju gospodarzy. Zapukałam 3 razy. Po chwili otworzyła mi Melania. Mel: Witaj Scarlett. W czym Ci pomóc? Scr:Szukam Nataniela. Jest może? Mel: Jest siedzi przy stole proszę wchodź. Melania otworzyła mi drzwi bardziej. Powoli weszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Po chwili Nataniel spojrzał na mnie szczesliwym wzrokiem. Nat:Scarlett. Wreszcie jesteś. Mam do Ciebię sprawę. Scr: Jaką? Nat: Mamy ja do obgadania w 4 oczy. Melanio możesz? Mel: Naturalnie. Po chwili Melania wyszła z pokoju gospodarzy. Nat: Słuchaj każdy nowy co dolaczy do danej klasy musi sie zaprezentować. Naprzykład musimpowiedziec c lubi robic , co mu wychodzi i jakie ma zainteresowania. Później przydzielimy Cie do klubu jakiego będziesz chciała. Scr:Okej. Nat:Lepiej już choćmy.Bo się spóźnimy. Scr:Spoko. Po chwili wyszlismy z pokoju gospodarzy a Melania do niego weszła.Zaczelismy sie kierować w strone klasy chemicznej. Po chwili musielismy sobie wybrać partnera do eksperymentu. Każdy chcial być ze mną. Niestety. Przydzielili nas tak: Sucrette,Armin-Alexy,Violetta-Armin.Amber-Lysander,Rozalia-oraz Ja i Kastiel. Su była wkurzona , że nie jest ze swoja sympatia. Tez nie byłam zbytnio zadowolona. Kiedy zaczelismy robic eksperymenty Kastiel sie do mnie usmiechnał i powiedział żebym zaczynała. Pomieszałam hlor z sodą. I mieszałam ja 2 minuty. Powstała mi jakaśpomarańczowa substancja. Po chwili ja podgrzałam. Kastiel nic nie robił tylko patrzał. Nauczyciel chodził i sprwadzał co robimy. Nau:Sucrette podgrzwać 2 minuty a nie 5. Violetta hlor do sosy a nie do wody... Amber w wirówce 2 minuty a nie mieszać. Scarlett! Bravo! Zrobiłaś Ja jako 1. Masz 6 . Usmiechnełam sie. Kastiel przyglądał mi sie chwile później popatrzył się na Su.Kiedy skończyla sie lekcja byl w-f. Weszłam do szatni. Su znowu patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem jak by chciała mnie zabic. Przebrałam się w krótkie spodenki i biała koszuklę. Po chwili weszliśmy na sale gimnastyczną. Mój ojciec przywital sie z uczniami. Po chwili każdy musiał zrobić jakis trik. Kastiel byl jako 1. Zrokił pół obrót. W sumie kosślawy ale dobry. Nat zrobił jakis obrót taneczyny. Amber cos tańczyla chyba taniec brzucha. Viola tez cos robiła Lys zrobil gwiazdę.Nadszedl czas na bliźniaków. Po chwili zaczeli tańczyc walca angielskiego. Wszyscy wpadli w dziki śmiech. Był teraz czas na mnie. Zrobiłam 3 gwiazdy , pól obrów pobawiłam sie w Larę Croft i zwskoczyłam na lampe i poobracałam się na niej chwile póxniej wylądowałam bezpiecznie na ziemi. Wszyscy mieli wyczeszczone galy i zacz eli mi bic bravo. Nat patrzył się na mnie jako zakochany. Kiedy skończyłam lekcje wfu przebrałam sie i poleciałam na lunch. Zamówiłam tym razem sushi. Usiadlam znowu przy wolnym stoliku przysiedli się do mniewszystcy tylko nie Su i Kas. Alx: Wow ! Scarlett ale jestes gietka! Arm No i te wywyjasy były świetne! Nat:Bravo Scar! Tak i h sluchałam przez chwilę zjadłam lunch i zaczełam sie zbierac do domu. Kiedy wychodziłam Su zaciagnela mnie do konta i przygwoździła mnie do ściany. Su:Czemu podrywasz Kastiela? Scr:Ja?! Hahahahahaha! Chyba snisz... On nie jest w moim typie. Później ja przygwoździła Su. Su:Zostaw Kasa! Scr:Jak chcesz. To on podrywa mnie....Nie ja jego. On jest we mnie slepo zakochany jak Nataniel! Su zbladła puściłam Ją a ona odeszła. Później ja wyszlam ze szkoly. Wróciłam do domu zjadłam jakąś kolację. I udałam sie na spoczynek. Paladux z planety Zen* - niebezpieczni kosmici co są zawsze niezwyspani i strasznie glośno ziewają.